Crying Evaporation
by BlueRain09
Summary: Rukia never cryed. And Aizen knew this. To judge her will power he made a deal. If she was to cry, the Earth would crumble. If she thought of crying her body would vanish bit by bit. Ichigo is going to be there to hold her up.
1. Start Of Our Deal

Rukia Kuchiki did not cry.

Never.

Ever.

Gripping the white Zanpakuto in her right palm, she absorbed the pain that spread from her ankle to spinal cord. It was like a million small teeth chewing at he back. Her eyes shut and the man in front of her softly glared. His brown eyes digging into her figure. Engraving her in a eternal inferno. But she was yet to shed a tear.

"Cry. I'm waiting"

"A warrior doesn't cry."

He once again blasted a beam of spiritual pressure through her stomach. His Hogyoku Implantation was allowing him immense strength, and he could have easily killed the shinigami by now. But something triggered his interest in this frail girl. She wasn't Inoue, she had no power to make him have value on her head. She was not a hallow and her appearance wasn't considered striking. It was her will, it amused him. He began to wonder how long it could last.

"Rukia, I'll make a deal with you. If you don't cry for a entire week, I'll leave the Earth unharmed, but of you sob, this world will be destroyed."

"How..how can I trust something like you?"

His arm extended toward her. In his hand was a shred of glass.

"The Hogyoku."

He shoved it into her right side. The skin swallowed it.

"Your body will have a piece implanted in it, that way I can't use the rest to crush this planet. I'll only take it out if you cry. Understood?"

She smiled. Even with the blood dripping out of all her pores.

"Deal."

She turned awaiting his exit, but he moved closer.

"There's just one thing. You have a week, but every time you think of crying, a portion of your body will be eaten away by the Hogyoku.

And he disappeared.


	2. The Night

She ran.

And ran.

Until she reached his house.

The petite woman launched herself through the boys open window. It was cool in his small room, but she laughed evilly at his confusion. Her foot was plastered in his face and he had no time to react to her threat.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! MIDGET!"

"DON'T CALL ME SOMETHING SO DISGRACEFUL! YOU STRAWBERRY!"

The two bickered, after an hour or so they sat on the roof musing at the night sky. There were usually never such peaceful nights in a busy Death God's life. The had to battle any small sighting of danger. Amazingly with all their differences, Ichigo and Rukia were able to act as great partners. With their abilities put hand in hand, they truly were invincible.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I made a deal with Aizen."

His reaction shocked the girl. He grasped her wrist and pinned her to the planks of the house. His hair shielded his eyes and a low grumble sounded from his throat. She could have sworn that his body heated up in rage.

"What kind of deal?"

His voice dripped of careful, dangerously put word.

"If I cry, this world will be extinguished. If I think of crying, a part of my body will disappear. If I don't do either to the full extinct, he will leave Earth in peace.

He pulled away and his breath became paced again. His eyes shown with concern as he sighed. He was contemplating if she could do it. This fact pissed her off. Did he have no belief in her? She shivered at the night wind and stood on her bare feet, hands curved in knuckles.

"You don't trust in me."

"No. Rukia. I do."

Her eyes widened as he hoisted her over his shoulder. She banged her fists on his back, but her kept walking. All the way down the street he cradled her. Where was he taking her? She peeked to her left and saw that they were heading in the direction of Uruhara's shop. He halted at the window display and pointed at the new Chappy Gigai.

"You want it don't you?"

She nodded, dumbfolded.

"I'll get for you."

She shifted her eyebrows up.

"If you want to win this stupid bet, we have to keep you happy."

She chuckled and agreed.


	3. Monday

Monday.

No one likes Monday.

Blah, that was Monday.

The classroom was bubbling with joy as Ichigo entered. He neared the bulletin board where a army of his classmates hunched around it. A pink paper was posted everywhere and it read "SPRING DANCE". The redhead rolled his eyes and flopped into his seat beside Chad. Orihime sat behind him and giggled as Ishida stumbled over his invitation.

"W..Would you..l..like to go with...me Inoue?"

"Of course! Kurosaki-kun should ask Kuchiki-san!"

The boy flushed and hid his head in a notebook. How idiotic, he would never ask Rukia to something so silly. Plus, there could be a hallow roaming around and he didn't want to take the chance of slacking of on his duties as a substitute shinigami. Then again, a day off wouldn't be bad, but a party. No.

"Ichigo! How are you this morning!"

Her voice was fresh and crisp.

"Great Rukia."

Did she have to be so light-headed when the burden of the worlds survival lay entirely on her back? Ichigo shook his head and flipped through the manga in his hand. He paused a scene that had intrigued him. A girl stood, her body was shaken, and her dead partner lay at her side. It was a gruesome picture, even though it was drawn. But the girls pale face was blank. In the darkest moment of a battle, she did not cry. And his pupils shot to his roommate. She never cried either.

" Kurosaki-kun!"

He spun around.

"You look sad is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Inoue."

She tilted her head in a blush and sauntered over to Uryu.

"CARROT-TOP!"

"Yes."

"New Gigai?"

The last bell wrung and th boy swung his pack over his shoulder. He patiently waited in the corner of the Home room. She waved goodbye to the rest of their crew and hugged Orihime, giving Keigo a mini-nose bleed. Her jet black hair was in a ponytail, and her gym uniform was still on. The boy noticed that a portion of her school books were still on her desk.

"Hey, you need a hand?"

He crammed the textbooks into his left arm and she skipped by his side.

"So are we gonna go get the present! We don't want to make me sad!"

He sighed and felt her drag him in the direction of the small boutique.

_Hueco Mundo_

"Aizen-sama"

"Hm."

"She's not giving in."

"What a naughty child. Lets make her cry then."

"How."

"Were going to bring back her precious Kaien Shiba."

Gin's mouth coiled into a smile.

"How Delightful!"

_Human World_

_Location: Uruhara's Store_

The mans mouth hung open. THIS was not the right price. It couldn't be. No way. A shell could never cost this much. He looked to his right and the Kuchiki gave him a peace sign and ran off into the candy section of the shop. Holding his breath, he hastily gave the blond man his entire allowance. For _4_ weeks. He had been saving up, but no. He had to keep her happy.

"Thanks Ichi!"

"Well, as long as your joyful, anything goes."

The two walked quietly.

A tear was beginning to swell in her orbs. She was so grateful to be with Ichigo, it was bringing her to break down. She choked it back and strapped her head into her palms. Forcing the tears back. No. Not now. She couldn't let herself.

"Rukia."

Her red eyes widened as Ichigo hugged her close. She tucked into his chest, feeling the sobs subside. The tip of her toes slowly dissolved away.


	4. Tuesday

Tuesday.

It was okay.

I guess it's just Tuesday.

Her tiny arms flew through a patch of dark locks as she stumbled out of bed. By this time her left leg was devoured to the knee. She could feel the body part there. She swore she stood on 2 legs. But the naked eye it was a piece of floating atmosphere. _Is it painful?_ Ichigo had asked. _N_o. She had replied. But it was.

It was morning and she paced in the provided closet space. Her foot, she examined, now was completely diminished up to her thigh. She promised this was not to happen again. A hand grasped her waist and spun her around. Her roommate was awake.

"Midget. You can't go to school like that"

"SHUT UP! I know, but I...I have to do something."

She seized her cell phone and crept into the bathroom. She switched the florescent lights on and wrapped her lower half in a pink towel. There it was. A scar on her right side that had consumed the Hogyoku. Plugging in the radio, she stepped into the shower. Taking all the time she needed to wash up.

"Ichigo?"

No answer. He had left for school.

Suddenly the Kuchiki found herself alone. She was bothered by the silence and felt the desire to call her partner. So, when the message of a hallow sounded, she leapt at the chance to page him.

"Get over here! It's a hallow!"

"But, I'm in class and Kon's in my locker!"

"Excuses Ichigo. Excuses."

A tormenting 10 minutes later he arrived dressed in his signature black robe, Zangetsu shining in his hand. He shifted the smaller shinigami to his back and listened to her commands. He didn't dare bicker. It could trigger sadness.

"THERE!"

"That's the hallow? It looks like a person."

"Yeah, but his energy is monsterish "

"He's moving."

Ichigo flew into the air, his sword colliding with the deceased blade. The man turned and Rukia's throat swelled as she breathed. Ichigo couldn't kill this one. Never. It would crush her spirit into a million shreds. But if her left it alive, her tears would spill with love.

"Kaien Shiba?"

"The one and only."

The diamond like tears were forming in her eyes.

"Ichigo, please KILL HIM!"

And so with her wish as his action he fought the thing that hid behind the mask of her beloved teacher. Looking over his shoulder, the girls arm faded into the backdrop of the afternoon sun. He defeated the animal with a last blow and landed next to the female.

"Let's go home."

"O...ok"

Her pained expression was overwhelming.

He embraced her, picked her of her feet, and smiled. Kissing her forehead as she fought the urge to cry...


	5. Wednesday

Wednesday.

Gym day in Karakura High School.

Yay! It's Wednesday!

The rain was cold, it splashed harshly onto her skin. Though it was only 3:30pm, the mall was already filled with children from all around the district. Some were escaping the weather, other's shopping for dresses, and pairs sought out drink at the café. Rukia had managed to hide her imperfections, the left leg that had been entirely eaten away was shielded with long gray skinny pants and ankle high converse. The took the form of the foot that looked not to be there. Her arm, which in the morning she had found also disappearing, was tucked into a long sleeved shirt that overlapped her small fingertips.

"Where is Ichigo? He told me to meet him here 10 minutes ago."

The petite girl stomped her foot at the boys clumsy timing.

Finally, sighing, she gave up waiting and made way around the stores. She hadn't come here for nothing. She passed some clothing boutiques and toy shops when she spotted a certain item that caught her eye. It was a snow white, knee length sundress. It had a small rose pattern embroiled on the side in a curved line. It's skirt was loose and the top was held up by 2 silk strands. The Kuchiki stared at it on display until a peach colored hand stole it away.

"This one is so cute!"

The familiar voice wrung in the shinigami's ears.

"I'm sure it would look nice on you!"

Looking in, the girl saw that the skin was her friend Orihime. She was speaking with a saleswoman and holding the dress that Rukia had noticed. She seemed also interested in the gown. Rukia smiled, it wold have looked better on Inoue anyway. Suddenly her small body begun to shake. What was she feeling? It was a sick, twist on her stomach. _Jealousy_.

"I'm..I'm no..not envious o..of Or..Orihime?"

But maybe she was. It was an understandable feeling really. The other girl was perfect compared to her. She had long, luscious orange hair. Rukia had short, messy, dull raven colored locks. The human was taller, and visibly more curvy then the midget-like, skinny Kuchiki. The healer was beautiful and smart. Rukia wasn't stupid, but her looks just didn't match up. Of course she was jealous! Who wouldn't be?

_Hueco Mundo_

"Aizen-sama!"

"Yes?"

"Your plan seems to work, she is becoming more self aware of her defects next to Orihime."

"How sad, she can't accept her own true self. Will this game finish before any fun comes of it?"

"Who knows lord? Who knows."

_Human Realm_

_Location: Mall_

"RUKIA?"

Nothing.

"RUKIA?"

Nada.

"RUKIA?"

...

The boy ran frantically around the second floor. He had searched every corner of the plaza. Where was she? His brown pupils dashed from store to store, coming up empty. He flashed by the indoor garden, and toward a row of apparel shops. He grabbed onto a random shopped and described his roommate's appearance. The woman pointed to a shivering body that was perched against a metal pole. He thanked the informant and approached the girl.

"Hey?"

He gave her a soft shake.

"You okay?"

Her palm smacked away his hand. She turned her head upward and her saw the tears threatening to drop out. His eyebrows furrowed in concern and he took a seat beside her.

"Ichigo. Isn't Orihime attractive?"

This struck him speechless.

"U...mm...yes, I believe."

"So you..you love...her?"

The male blinked and began to laugh hysterically.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

She lifted her right leg up to kick him, but the ankle was invisible. The Kurosaki saw her gaze fall and he wrapped a arm around her waist. Tugging on her body, she was pushed forward, meeting the mans lips. His fingertips gliding down her back. She embraced him and allowed him to push her to the marble floor. This would definitely heal her tears for now.

"KUCHIKI -SAN? KUROSAKI-KUN?"

"Hi Inoue!"

Their friend chuckled and assured the two she wouldn't say a thing. Ichigo clutched the girls small hand and slipped his jacket onto her figure.

"It's still poring outside."

"Damn Wednesdays!"


	6. Thursdy

Thursday.

One Day till Friday.

Another Thursday.

"Rukia. I believe it's getting worse."

Her eyes shoot to the invisible pair of legs she stood on.

"No shit Sherlock."

He growled and jumped excitedly onto the shinigami.

"Hey now, don't play harsh with me, baby."

She was stuck, non-escapingly, between his thighs.

He bite the tenderness of her skin, receiving a whimper from the girl beneath him. The purple of her pajama shorts were starting to be peeled away from the boys eyes, until a sound magnetized them away. It was Ichigo's cellphone. The caller ID read _Renji_. That bastered could wait, he was a busy man in the morning. Unfortunately, his mate didn't agree. Pushing him off completely, she threw him a glance of victory, skipping off into the bathroom.

Smiling, he picked up.

"Hello? Renji?"

"Yo! Kurosaki, you free today?"

"Why?"

"I wanna talk to you about Ru-Ru"

"Don't call her that."

"Ok, Rukia. Meet me at the dock at 4:30pm"

_The Dock_

_4:30_

The red strands of his comrades ponytail shown in the dim sun. She hide behind the trunk of a tree, biting her lip. Ichigo had asked her to not come, but the curiosity was overwhelming. Her eyes traveled from one man to the other as the silence hugged the air. The sound was harsh. A fist colliding into the others stomach. The amount of blood that oozed with each shot. The cracking, like whiplash, on the bones. Joints disconnecting. This was hell.

The Abarai's mouth hung open, shouting. His knuckles were splattered in the liquid. A emotionless face, blank with rage. What confused the girl was his motive. Him and the substitute were friends! Why was he doing such a cruel act. Her last resort, without her Zanpakuto, she formed a kido.

" Bakudo #62! Way of Binding Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)"

A light wave shattered into millions of shreds, pinning Renji to the park gravel, immobilized and shocked , Rukia stepped toward him. Her fist raised and trembling.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Slap.

"RENJI WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

Slap.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ICHIGO!"

Slap.

A foot away, said boy struggled to get up. He crawled to the Kuchiki and placed a heavy hand on her head. His wounded body raised with a breath. His smile was visible and she found her eyes watering. His fingers, dunked in blood, danced on her cheek. Stroking away any fear she had of him or the vice-captain being injured.

"Why w..would you...do this?"

"I...I...Ru-Ru..."

She laughed at the nickname, but kept the focus on her question.

"He loves you, too." the human whispered.

"Kurosaki's right. Rukia. You were my savior. You were always near and in reach, when all my other dreams were as far as the sky. I loved you like a friend. I loved you like a sister. I loved you like a lover."

Widening her eyes, astonished at his comment, she fell to her knees. Placing her head on the mans chest. She had no way to take this to heart. She loved, no adored Renji. But he was a family member. A close companion for life, but not...not what Ichigo was.

"I love you like a brother. I'm sorry. I don't deserve your desire."

Both males chuckled. One patted her hair, the other placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's okay Rukia. I know you belong with this orange-haired buffoon."

"Thank you. You will fall for another, a true soulmate."

"Yeah, hopefully."

With a light squeeze on her hand, he vanished into the dark gates. She turned, lifting her left arm, but it was to gone. Both legs, one arm. But this was not important. His gashes were deep, so she grabbed the skin and leaned down, kissing the scar to heal it for now. She placed his hand in hers and hurried home to tend to the hurt.

"So Ru-Ru.."

"Don't call me that"

Her grumble was so cute, he couldn't stand it. He kissed her with a lightheaded feeling inflodding his brain with happiness.


	7. Friday

Friday.

F**K YEAH IT'S THE END OF THE WEEK

Yes, I love Friday. Who doesn't?

She found herself looking asymmetrical the next day. No legs, and one arm. Her voice squeaked in denial of the ugly thing her body disappeared into. Her remaining palm smashed into the mirror, almost breaking it. In the invisible hand was a small razor. She wanted to experiment. She brought the gleaming metal to the wrist that seemed not to exists. Would it bleed? She brought the edge to the skin and pulled.

A second. Nothing.

A minute. Nothing.

2 minutes. A trickle of red flooded out.

She nodded and wrapped the scar in a pink bandage. Clinging to the wound, she laughed because it was a circle, floating in the air. It was a interesting sight. The sound of footsteps echoed through the bathroom. And she hesitated, she did not want Ichigo think the worse since she was still holding the bloody blade. She opened the waste bin, discarding it there and pulling a napkin over it.

"Hey! Rukia, what are you doing? You've been in here a hour."

"Really? I'll leave then!"

A hand wrapped around her waist.

"Woah... why don't you take a shower. With me?"

Her features heated and she began to frantically shake her head. He laughed, and moved his grip to her hand, catching the fresh cut.

"AHH!"

Her yelp triggered him to let go and become faced with the open injury. His eyes turned cold and his hold fell limp. Before she could argue, he turned abruptly and tugged her out into the hallway. His touch was rough and she felt fear crawl into her pores. He sensed her tense up and pushed her to the ground and towered over.

"Ichigo...I..."

"SHUT UP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? CUTTING YOURSELF?"

"I was...not.."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR ARM?"

"I...ca..can...expl..."

He screamed louder. Hollered out question, never giving her a chance to answer. She trembled. The yelling made her feel small. Terrified at the sound and it made her sick. She wondered how long her had shouted. It didn't stop. He kept ranting, blowing up in her face. It was too much for a girl to handle. She shook and could feel herself breaking down. No...She had been yelled at before, she could take it. But her eyes were beginning to become blurry with tears.

She ran. Ran out into the cold air of the morning. She wandered down blocks, through corners, and around turns. Before long it turned dark and the Kuchiki found herself lost. It occurred to her that she might have walked at least 5 miles away from the Kurosaki household. The violet sun smiled and waved goodbye. She sighed. Alone and on the verge of crying. That screwed up her Friday.

"Hey cutie you free?"

The voice was unfamiliar and she turned sharply to be faced with a arrancar. A drunk arrancar.

"Um, no thank you."

Nnoitra Jiruga, the quinto espada reached out to grab her hair.

"Who said you could disagree?"

"I did."

A third call drew the attention of the man and woman.

"Ichi...go?"

"Go away kid"

A fist bawled into her stomach with great force. A cough threw out of her mouth. The shock and the pain mixed in and she felt her pick up her right hand to hit, but it had evaporated also. This was not good. A fickle twitch formed out of her eye. She had to think of an escape. A second blow hit her in the neck. Spitting on the asphalt, she felt the criminal let loose of her scalp and a arm twined around her, keeping her from a horrible fall.

"Basterd, she said no thank you!"

She watched, not blinking as the teen fought off the male. He was battered into a deformed shape and she could have swore the shinigami would kill him. Her belly ached, but she found the power to speak.

"Let him go..."

The boy turned, his hallow mask was on and the yellow-animal like eyes slanted.

"Ichigo...Ichigo... Don't do something you'll regret.."

The Kurosaki dropped the victim and watched him run off into the direction of a opening gap. His mask was still on. Rukia moved closer and swept his orange locks out of the way. Still clutching her stomach, she smiled. Leaning in to kiss the white exoskeleton covering his face.

"Your so beautiful"

"Don't cut yourself. Why would you do that?"

"It was a trial thing, I wanted to see if my body would react even though it looks transparent."

"Oh. I'm sorry then."

"Why? You just saved me. I should be sorry for causing you the problem."

Her hands were now completely gone. They were nothing to the eye.

"Disgusting I know."

"No. Your still my Rukia."

"It's a nice way to end a Friday huh?"

"Well I'm with you so, yes."


	8. Saturday

Saturday.

I like Saturday.

Mhmmmm Saturday.

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?"

The voice screeched at Rukia through the small phone.

"Orihime, just wear the sundress you bought."

"What are you talking about? I didn't buy a sundress. I remember looking at one, but I put it aside, anyway Uryu wouldn't want a short..."

As her friend rambled on about the outfit she was preparing, a pang of sadness hurt the shinigami. She had also wanted to attend the Spring Dance Festival. It was something new to her, they never had parties in the Soul Society. She knew that a social outing would be fun, but in the state of her appearance, could not have been worse. In a way it would be smart to just wear a long dress and gloves, but she wasn't known to be overly-elegant.

"Rukia? You there?"

"Um..yes. Inoue I think you should wear a white ballroom dress. That way you'll match Ishida."

There was silence. And then a loud...

"OF COURSE! THANK YOU!"

The line went dead.

Ichigo was standing near the doors of his class. He had been called here to help the dance committee. He smiled at the warmth and happiness that radiated from the room. His eyes wandered to his left side, where she should have been standing. He outlined the curve of her short body. The hair that poked at the top of her scalp. The large, cloudy eyes. He swore that her laughter rang in the hallway. Then again it was gone because the truth was: She wasn't next to him.

Twisting the handle, he found himself in a busy coroll of people. The bustling noise of chattering girls and chuckling boys. He sauntered over to Chad. His friends head was resting on the desk and he seemed lost in thought.

"What is going on here on a SATURDAY?"

"The Spring Ball is today."

The flyer came back to his mind, this was what all the commotion was about?

"Why do they need us?"

"We are strong enough to carry the tables and pick up the girls"

"Oh."

The hours began to pass and the Kuchiki was tired of being alone. She slouched against the window and listened to a small radio she had been given by Isshin. It was called an i-pod and some of her favorite human songs were installed onto it. Humming to the tune of _Moonlight Sonata: Adagio Sostenuto _By Beethoven she searched the streets for familiar faces. Loneliness was troublesome. It was so quiet that she couldn't help talking aloud to herself.

"Ichigo where are you?"

_At school, helping out._

"Does he care about me?"

_Of course. _

"Then why won't he stay with me?"

_That's selfish Rukia. _

"But I hate being alone. I've been alone my entire life and now I'm shunned when I'm dead?"

_Stop with the self pity._

There was a lack of answers. And the oxygen around her began to disappear. Choking on the glossed overair. Blackness enveloped her and she realized she was having a panic attack. Her heartbeat against the fragile rib cage. Asking to be released. She dropped to the floor and threw herself around, trying to win over the pain that circulated through her veins. The spars of stabs wrung inside her. And when she looked up for someone's help. No one was reaching out.

So the tears began to form and endangered the Earth.

Ichigo crashed throughthe front door. His legs carrying him up the stairs. A mix of concern and rage pouring into his brain. He had been helping Michiru Ogawa hang flowers from the ceiling of the cafeteria, when a sudden impulse caused him to drop the girl from his hands and start sprinting in the direction of his home. All he could think was about her.

"RUKIA?"

There was no answer, which caused him to turn even more frightened. Was she ok? What could have happened? He swung the opening of his room, and tumbled inside. Beside his bed lay a wide-eyed, twitching girl. Her small mouth was trembling, and the hem of her shirt was covered in blood.

"What's wrong? Rukia? RUKIA?"

He placed her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

She managed out a word.

"...no one..."

As she spoke, small amounts of DNA spit out of the corner of her dry lips. He wiped it off with his collar and continued to focus on her speech.

"..wa..was...th..there...for...m..me... I'm...s...sorry.."

"No, no. I am here for you. Always. Understand me? Forever"

His fingers grazed over her mouth. As if he was magically locking them closed. She sniffled back the want to cry at his peaceful words and gripped onto his wrist for support. She peeked at the clock. The festival was already starting. The Kurosaki caught her glance and left her side for a second. She protested with a groan, but he smiled. Under his bed was a blue box. He opened it and unraveled the cloth. It was the snow-like dress Rukia had spotted in the mall.

"Orihime told me where to fin it. She said that it would look perfect on you."

"I...I...thought...she was going to.."

"Try it on."

Pulling herself up, she carefully placed the dress into her unseen arms. Hurrying into the bathroom she shed of her pajama's and looked at herself. She bit her lip. Her waist, stomach, and chest were gone. That was 3 major parts. The next time she would want to cry, there would be no more Rukia. Her arms lifted the clothing and she slipped it on. Twirling around, she admitted it was cute on her. Stepping out she breathed in and walked toward Ichigo.

"..."

His response was not what was hoped for.

"It's horrendous!"

She turned to escape, a hand caught her waist.

"Your stunning."

Suddenly the room was filled with soft, wordless music. The strawberry extended his palm out to the female. He had a loose tie around his neck and a lopsided smile on his face. He was expecting her to laugh.

"May I have this dance me'lady.

"Of course you may, prince"

They laughed at their attempt at British accents and began to turn to the melody. Her arms were on his shoulders and his on her tiny hips.

"Why did you do this?"

"Today was the Spring Dance, I didn't want you to miss out."

She stopped and blushed at his actions. He had done this all for her. That was so..nice. She giggled at the thought of Ichigo being a gentleman and looked up to find the dream to be true. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her nose, corner of her lips, and then a slight peck on the chin. The girl frowned and pulled him straight to her lips. That was what she wanted.


	9. Sunday

_Warning: Contains sexual acts (rape)_

Sunday.

Ice cream?

Then how about a Strawberry Sunday!

Waking up with a smile, the girl found her invisible body aching. All that dancing had worn her out. What she noticed was her neck had 3 huge, swelling marks. They were fresh wounds from teeth and she immediately covered it with a dab of make-up. She turned to face her partner who happened to be asleep shirtless. The tie hung loosely around his neck as if hinting something had happened last night.

"9:00 am. How long to midnight?"

A lazy voice answered her question.

"15 hours"

She propped her palms under her chin as she studied her expression in the mirror. Her transparent fingertips felt against wooden dresser and traced small circles on the texture. It occurred to her that she had missed the last day of school, which had been Friday. Glancing up at the window she starred at the summer sun. If she were a normal teenage girl she would have shaken her boyfriend awake and dragged him out for fun at the local beach, but that was now impossible.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here for a second."

Leaving her resting position, she plopped down on the bed next to her partner. His usual scowl was replaced with a grin and he threw her over his stomach so they were laying exactly on top of each other. His hand ventured across her figure. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the skin and skeleton. She discarded the dress she had worn so he could work around her more sensitive parts. His strokes relaxed her and for a moment everything ended.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

She refused to answer and shut her eyes tightly closed.

"Darling, it's me"

Her senses screamed it was a lie.

"I've got Ichigo."

The violet orbs shot open and she became faced with the King of the Hallows.

Aizen.

The scene unraveled for her and a gasp caught in her throat. A broken and bleeding Kurosaki was tied to a scarlet wall on the opposite side of the room. She outreached for him, but a bond held her back. She turned her head, peeking behind her to see that Ichimaru Gin was locking her arms and feet in a kido. His long mouth hissed a greeting.

"What do you want? I haven't cried in a wee so..."

Pale skin covered her mouth.

"But look at you honey, your almost completely evaporated."

He let go and whipped his hand on her hair.

"Filthy"

He began to walk toward the substitute shinigami and laughed as Rukia shouted protests. A sword appeared in the older mans hand and he brought it against the boys neck. Curving it around in a threatening manner. The whispers of Espada watching danced on the girls bare body. The freezing feeling made her realize she was nude.

"WHY AM I NAKED?"

"Shut up."

"I demand a explanation and let him go!"

The tainted amount of space was closing in around Rukia. She saw a pale man, green eyes and a large 4 painted on his chest. The way he glared at her made her shiver. He snaked one arm around her waist, lifting her over his head. She struggled to speak, but a cloth was gagging her speech.

"Ulquiorra you may proceed with the penetration."

She was confused with what he was commanding.

"Sex. We will take what makes any girl cry when it is gone. Their virginity."

Ichigo was hollering with rage. His hallow resurrection form was already on and he was clawing at the ropes. The Espada forced his body onto hers. She felt his manhood enter her pure area. Her tears spilt out, her ties broke off as her neck disappeared. Faster then before, her mouth and nose were gone. All that was left was her vision. As she gazed up all she saw was the emotionless face of Aizen's hallow creation.

She was gone.

Vaporized.

Evaporated.

Alone.

The shaking body, the sweaty hands. They were invisible. The Hogyoku that had been in her body was taken out and it was death for her. She could still breath and see, but what was that useful when the world and Soul Society was about to be taken away.

"Rukia."

_Ichigo?_

"I'm here"

_I'm not._

"Are you alive?"

_Barely._

"I love you"

_I love you too._

Something wet fell on her body. They were tears. Ichigo's tears. He cried. He never cried. Not for Inoue. Not for his father. Not for his mother. Not even for the death of fellow comrades. But now his tears were being shed onto her violated body.

"I...Ichigo"

As she spoke, her milky skin became visible again. Her feet, her arms, her anatomy was coming back. Instead of it being transparent, it was clear. A human eye could judge it. It appeared just as his tears hit her.

"Your coming back!"

"Yes. Thanks to you."

She was now fully recovered. She reached for his hair and tugged him down into a kiss. He cradled her cloth less frame and dressed her in the black kimono of a soul reaper. Once again he held her and returned home. Their home.

And for once she began to genuinely cry.

Thankfully not disappearing.


	10. The End of our Deal

Twas' night.

And a minute later..

Morning called!

Again starting with Monday. This was the official end of the bet. But clearly Rukia had been defeated. Wether by cheat or false actions, it was a lose. And this meant Aizen was once again in control of the Hogyoku. A shiver leaked around every shinigami's nerves. A battle so great was to be on it's way. And its uprise began with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Everyone knew of the substitute's immense power, when unleashed. He was special. Some said it was the hallow nestled in him. Others said it was his large spiritual power. But they all doubted his ability against a former captain turned rotten. Sosuke's true plan and knowledge was far beyond the young mans.

"I will not allow him entry into Karakura. I will fight with all my strength to keep the city safe. And Rukia."

The elder nodded and turned to converse with Byakuya.

"Alright. We trust you are the only one in the Soul Society with any idea of his power. Your also the only individual considering to clash with him, hand to hand. You have the permission."

He bowed. Smiled at the fellow captains and faced the small Kuchiki.

"I'll go with you."

"No. It's a hazard. For you."

Her eyes stayed emotionless.

"I AM going. There is no law or human who can stop me."

The males expression dropped as her hand placed itself on the Zanpakuto. He understood nothing would overcome her stubbornness. She quietly chuckled in victory. The pair set off and fallowed the large reistu. They had no clue what their steps were. This was a luck based mission. At least to Ichigo. To Rukia, it was revenge.

Their first sign of Aizen was at the one place Ichigo was most connected to. His mothers grave. His partner turned his gaze to her own with comforting words. The last thing they needed was for both of them to end up in tears. Overlooking the pathways and crosses a flash of white caught the girls eye and she waved for them to check it out. Crossing into a small temple a small chuckle echoed through its thick walls.

"Your alive, both of you, how heart-warming!"

The shinigami did not answer.

The female opened her mouth to speak, but it quickly turned into a gasp. Ichigo had his blade against the former captains throat. It was unexpected and she had to blink to make sure he had caught the man so easily. Of course Aizen was unfazed and smiled up at the reaper. He showed no fear and it only made her want to cut him to death herself. With bare hands. She stared at him. Memories fulfilling her brain. The Hollow Kaien, the emotion of jealousy, the guilt of Renji, being untrusted, coming close to rape, loneliness, and of course violation of her body. All of it flooded in. She found herself acting on pure instinct.

Her hand found a sword and she pulled it, the tip also at his neck. Her partner dropped his hold and allowed her to take charge. She felt a burn in her stomach. A spark in her heart and she watched the emotionless face never change. But that was about to come to a sharp end.

"I HATE YOU!"

Her scream pierced the air.

"Why?"

His voice smooth like music.

"BECAUSE YOU RUINED ME! YOU USED ME! YOU PLAYED A TWISTED GAME WITH MY LIFE AND FEEL AS YOUR PAWN!"

She smacked him with her palm. Pressed her forehead against his. And growled. The white Zanpakuto glowed with every amount of spiritual pressure she had. The pain of waiting was fading and she pulled away holding the weapon out in front of her with a smirk.

" Sode no Shirayuki: Dance! Some no mai, Tsukishiro"

The blade showed a light and her movement directed toward the immobile victim. A large circle formed around the man. His brown pupils mixing in with the clear ice. It froze him, into a still doll and everything around him became petrified. A beam shone once more over the sky and a minute later the pillar crashed down into a million little fragments. The male who had shattered into invisible shreds of snow had left with no departing message.

But Rukia Kuchiki had one for him.

"This is the end of our deal."


	11. Future Days That Shall Not Disappear

And so the story ends.

Of a girl who never cried.

Of a evil man who died.

And with weeks, months, years to come, the couple of Rukia and Ichigo lived on.

And never was disrupted or disappeared again.

But if it came to that conclusion...

Their tears would be the antidote for the others pain.

_The End Of Crying Evaporation _


End file.
